1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular automatic transmission with four forward speed ranges and one reverse position and more particularly to an automatic transmission of light and compact construction which is especially reduced in axial dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automatic transmissions have been proposed to establish four forward speeds and one reverse speed by operation of a fluid coupling.